I Don't Know You Anymore
by Rikotsu-sama
Summary: Songfic. It's been a year since graduation from high school and Kyou is released from his confinement. But, Tohru has gotten married and is totally different from her former self. Kyou x Tohru Oneshot. Please R&R.


Update: Hehe, I updated the ending 'cause it was so lame before. Please try reading it again! At least the last two bits! -smiles-

Summary: Songfic. It's been a year since graduation from high school and Kyou is released from his confinement. But, Tohru has gotten married and is totally different from her former self. Kyou x Tohru Oneshot. Please R&R.

A/N: First furuba fic, and first songfic, please no flames.

Dedicated to: My friend Lili, who really needs to get a grip and tell the guy she's obsessed with that she loves him. -nods-

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba, but I own 13 volumes of it and a momiji-kun plushie! Not to mention a soundtrack! But, they are copyright Natsuki Takaya-sama! And I don't own "I Don't Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden. I just own a copy:3

**o0 I Don't Know You Anymore 0o**

Ring. Ring! no answer. _Damn. Why won't she pick up?_, Kyou curses to himself. He slams the phone back down on the charger.

The cat picks up the phone again and dials. Ring-a-ding. Ring.

"Hello? Kiwasaki residence. Tohru speaking," a high-pitched female voice answers.

"T-..." a silence.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Tohru?"

"Might I ask who's calling?"

"Tohru... It's..."

"I know that voice. Kyou-kun?" she gasps, gripping her phone tightly.

"Yeah..." he sighs.

"I thought you were confined?"

"Was. I'm out," he says, "Want to meet me at the park tomorrow night?"

"But... Kyou-kun, I thought we agreed it would be better to stay apart if you ever got out of confinement?" says Tohru quizzically.

"I can't take it. I _need_ to see you."

_I would like to visit you for a while_

_Get away and out of this city _

_Maybe I shouldn't have called but _

_Someone had to be the first to break _

_We can go sit on your back porch _

_Relax _

_Talk about anything _

_It don't matter _

_I'll be courageous if you can pretend _

_That you've forgiven me _

**o0O0o**

Hands in his pockets, Kyou strolls through the park. It was a rainy day, but all things aside, including his sick feeling of being in the rain he felt great. He was going to see Tohru again!

A few light footsteps could be heard coming up behind Kyou.

He turned to see the same girl he knew from a year ago, but... Her hair was short, there was a ring on her finger, and no ribbons in her hair.

"Tohru...?" He murmured.

"Kyou-kun!" she smiled the same smile he knew and loved that had haunted him everyday that he could not see her. She ran up to him, umbrella in hand. "I've missed you, Kyou-kun!"

"Tohru?" he asked, "What happened this past year? I mean, your hair... your ribbons... What happened to the Tohru I knew?"

"Oh..." her smile vanished, disappearing behind a frown. "Things have changed, Kyou-kun..."

_Because I don't know you anymore _

_I don't recognize this place _

_The picture frames have changed _

_And so has your name _

_We don't talk much anymore _

_We keep running from the pain _

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

"Changed? What do you mean?" the orange-haired boy asked.

"I... got married, Kyou-kun. I'm not the same girl you knew in high school," the brown haired woman answered.

"M-married?" Kyou stuttered, "Who?"

"You didn't know him. We've been friends since birth, but hadn't seen each-other in seven years."

"What's his name?"

"Hiro. Hiro Kiwasaki," Tohru answers, looking deep into Kyou's sunset orange orbs. "Kyou-kun? Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm not mad," he half-growls in response.

"But, Kyou-kun..." Tohru began, but Kyou interrupted.

"I'm fine, it was nice seeing you again, Tohru," he growls, turning and beginning to walk away, his hands still buried in his pockets.

"Kyou-kun! Please don't be angry!" Tohru shouted to the spring breeze that was flowing across the park.

She began to run after her high school friend. "Kyou-kun!"

No response, even when she caught up, he didn't look at her.

Tohru stopped, and just watched Kyou walk away down the path. "Kyou-kun..." she whispered to herself.

_Springtime in the city _

_Always such a relief from the winter freeze _

_The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean _

_Everyone's got an agenda _

_Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright _

_Can you believe what a year it's been _

_Are you still the same? _

_Has your opinion changed?_

_Damn it. It's like I don't even know her anymore_, Kyou thought, _What happened to her? What went wrong when I left? Did she just forget about me? How could she do that to me? Why?_

Questions bombarded Kyou's mind like darts to a dart board. None answered, he wandered aimlessly through the city he once called home.

Shops' signs eliminated the streets, people chattered, screamed, and shouted all about him, but Kyou did not take any notice.

_I finally see her again and this has happened. What the hell is wrong with me?_, Kyou curses to himself, _How could I have expected her to be still waiting there for me after all this time?_

Former fangirls crowded around Kyou just like in high school, but he just kept walking, not even seeing them. He was too enveloped in his own thoughts to notice anything outside of his mind.

Could a year really change her that much?

_Because I don't know you anymore _

_I don't recognize this place _

_The picture frames have changed _

_And so has your name _

_We don't talk much anymore _

_We keep running from these sentences _

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

**o0O0o**

The next day Kyou took another walk through the park he had met Tohru in the day before.

_What have I done? I probably won't ever see her again..._, Kyou thinks,_ but I know what I'll say if I do see her again._

"Kyon-kyon?" Uotani's voice sounded.

"Yankie?" Kyou looked up to meet the blonde's unforgettable glare.

"What are you doing back?"

"Just decided to come back for a visit."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt Tohru-chan by leaving? She hasn't smiled since."

"She was smiling when I saw her yesterday."

"You call that a smile? You can tell it's empty. She's very unhappy. All because of you. I've asked her where you went so I could punish you for making her unhappy, but she would never tell me. She always would say, 'Oh, I'm fine, maybe it's for the better if we don't meet again.'. I could tell she was lying."

"It wasn't my choice to leave."

"Right. You liar. You left, knowing she would be unhappy," Uotani insisted.

"She's gotten married, I can't do anything about her unhappiness now," Kyou retorted angrily.

"Right, just because she got married to Hiro doesn't mean you can't still love her. I never knew you were such a 'fraidy cat."

"I'm no 'fraidy cat!" Kyou growled.

"Then pursue her. True love can overcome anything. Even time and space."

"That was so cheesy."

"I know, but it's true. Now go get Tohru! But, if you hurt her again I'll be seeing you again, and I'll make _sure_ you pay for it."

_I know I let you down _

_Again and again _

_I know I never really treated you right _

_I've paid the price _

_I'm still paying for it everyday_

**o0O0o**

Dashing through the crowded streets the orange haired man rushed to his high school sweetheart's house.

_Tohru, please don't give up on me! Not yet!_, Kyou shouts in his mind, _Please!_

Stopping at the door he rapped on it, breathing hard from running over three miles.

A woman opens the door. "Kyou-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Tohru. For leaving you," Kyou pants, "You know it wasn't my choice to leave you, but I don't want you to give up on our love. Please, Tohru. Give me another chance."

_So maybe I shouldn't have called _

_Was it too soon to tell? _

_Oh what the hell _

_It doesn't really matter _

_How do you redefine something that never really had a name? _

_Has your opinion changed?_

"But..." Tohru murmured.

"Please, Tohru. Just one more chance." He pleaded.

A long silence.

"Please?"

"..."

"Tohru... You've bewitched me in body and soul..." (Hehe. This is Mr.Darcey's line in Pride and Prejudice, so I give all the credit for this line to Jane Austen.)

"...!"

"I love you, Tohru."

"Eeeh!" Tohru squeaked, "Kyou-kun..."

_Because I don't know you anymore _

_I don't recognize this place _

_The picture frames have changed _

_And so has your name _

_We don't talk much anymore _

_We keep running from the pain _

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

Lips connected, Kyou wished this moment would never end.

Her breath short, Tohru broke the kiss. "Kyou-kun..."

A short silence was kept as blazing brown eyes met vibrant orange orbs. The silence was broken by Tohru squeaking and jumping on Kyou tightening her thin arms around his muscular body. Which ended up with Tohru laying on top of a transformed orange cat in the dry grass.

"Eeep!" Tohru yelped, rolling off of the transformed Kyou.

A cross Kyou stood up on his four legs and climbed onto Tohru and said, "You're such a ditz."

_I see your face _

_I see your face _

**o0 Fin 0o**

A/N: Heh, that was interesting to write! -nods- Maybe I should make this into a collection of Kyou x Tohru Oneshots. Yes?

-Riri

P.S. I love the Rain!


End file.
